Sentença
by F.F. Black
Summary: Porque o jeito hilariante de Stiles é apenas uma máscara.


**_N/A:_**_ Fic baseada nos sentimentos mais delicados do Stiles. Porque sei que a hiperatividade dele e seu sarcasmo cômico são apenas máscaras.__  
_

* * *

_Sentença_

A palidez de seu rosto, diante do espelho, contrastava com o suor que brilhava em sua testa e pescoço. Quando acordou, tivera a certeza que havia chamado sua mãe, e seu peito salpicou dolorido. Limpou o suor do rosto com a palma da mão e respirou fundo ainda encarando o espelho. _Stiles, Stiles, Stiles, você já tinha superado isso._, pensou piscando diversas vezes, ao mesmo tempo que limpava o restante do suor da mão na calça. Àqueles sonhos já tinham cessado a algum tempo, então porque agora teve que reativa-los na sua mente? Estava tão bem sem eles.

"_Sinto tanta saudade da sua mãe..._", lembrou de seu pai dizendo isso quando estava um tanto quanto bêbado para tentar se manter acordado. Naquele momento Stiles não disse qualquer palavra, mas sentiu o coração se comprimir e o ar faltar nos pulmões, pois queria dizer que também sentia falta, mas ele era forte e tinha superado tudo isso. Ou não, porém nem ele mesmo sabia.

Olhou para o cabelo com gotículas do próprio suor, encarando-os por algum segundos. Fechou os olhos para tentar afastar as imagens daquele dia em que estava sentado diante do túmulo da mãe para contar como tinha sido o dia na escola e que havia conhecido um novo amigo que chamava-se Scott e que gostaria de saber se ela tinha conhecido alguém legal no céu. Mas as respostas nunca apareceram.

"Merda...", se desvenciliou do espelho e sentou na cama. Bufou baixinho olhando para os dois lados de maneira singela. Buscou o celular em cima da cama revirada, porém sem sucesso, olhou pelo chão e o apanhara ao lado do moleton vermelho jogado perto da escrivaninha. Tocou na tela e este acendeu, deslizou os dedos a procura do telefone de Scott, parou sua busca ao imaginar que seria difícl encontrá-lo acordado às três horas da manhã, um dia antes do treino de Lacrosse. Passou a mão nos cabelos e olhou para os próprios pés, sentindo uma euforia estranha vindo da boca do estômago e se alastrando no pulmão, faltando-lhe ar. "Outra vez não. Não agora, cara.", disse a si mesmo quando soube que a euforia nada mais era que pânico e medo.

_"Cara, eu não consigo respirar...", Scott praticamente gritava, "É como se...É como se algo estivesse apertando minha cabeça. Eu estou me sentindo pressionado".__  
__"Isso não é pressão, Scott", Stiles disse analisando cada espaço do rosto de Scott, "Isso é medo. Senti a mesma coisa quando...", engoliu em seco meio incomodado, "Quando minha mãe morreu."_

E estava em pânico agora. Tentou buscar ar e não conseguia, fez uma careta ainda sem fôlego procurando algo no quanto, deparando-se com as chaves do carro em cima da escrivaninha. Apanhou-os com ferocidade, colocou os tênis que estavam embaixo da cama, assim como uma jaqueta verde em cima da cadeira em frente ao computador, passou a mão novamente nos cabelos, averiguando ao redor se não estava esquecendo de mais nada e saiu correndo em direção a porta.

"Stiles.", ele olhou para trás assustado.

"Derek?", Derek estava parado dentro do quarto em frente a janela, com um semblante rude. "Ah, cara, não acha que está muito tarde para você ir entrando pela janela dos outros?" Derek não respondeu, apenas caminhou devagar em direção de Stiles. O rapaz soltou a mão da maçaneta, virando-se completamente seu corpo, encostando, assim, na madeira escura da porta, "Se é para descontar um pouco mais sobre o que aconteceu quando o Danny estava aqui, estou satisfeito com a narigada no volante, obrigado. Mas, se não for sobre isso, ou até mesmo qualquer outra coisa, podemos conversar outra hora, ok?", falava ofegante, o coração acelerava ainda mais. Começara a perder um pouco os movimentos da perna a ponto de ser obrigado a sentar no chão, derrotado pelas próprias sensações terríveis que seu corpo estava passando. "Sério, Derek, sai daqui.", falou rápido para não perder mais o ar que já lhe faltava.

Derek deu mais alguns passos, parando próximo de Stiles, analisando por alguns minutos antes de agachar a sua frente.

"Só quero ficar sozinho...", Stiles falou, com uma das mãos próximo a boca, virando a cabeça para o lado, evitando o contato direto com os olhos de Derek. O sorriso de sua mãe projetara em sua mente e ele precisou encarar algo qualquer para tentar tirar essa imagem.

Derek permacenia alí, sem mover nenhum músculo, analisando-o com a testa franzida, entretanto com uma expressão um pouco mais suave, quase de curiosidade.

"Eu não entendo cem por cento o que você está sentindo", começou a falar quase num sussurro, "Mas entendo como é perder alguém.", e Derek simplesmente não sibilou mais nenhuma palavra.

E Stiles, por incrível que podia parecer, não soube o que dizer.

**N/A:** _O significado do nome da fic gera uma ambiguidade no sentido de "sentença psicológica (como culpa)" e "sentença como gênero da palavra" (apenas um texto a respeito de algo ou alguém)._

**Reviews serão apreciados.**


End file.
